neondistrictfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkside
'Darkside ' Formerly known as the "Neo Ray Industrial Complex" was once a bustling centerpiece for technological manufacturing during the earlier times of Neon District’s history. It has long since become a series of abandoned factory buildings both large and small spread across a 1.3 square mile landscape on the easternmost side of the City in the Black Light District. Due to the city’s expansion westward ( Integro* for example), Zonos officials decided to relocate to new grounds and build a newer, larger industrial facility complex. Neo Ray was subsequently abandoned but none of the buildings were torn down. Soon after, the industrial complex became something of a pseudo-lawless squatters zone of the city where many of those who were homeless began to take up residence at the buildings. It is rumored that some even illegally siphon power from the main energy grid of the city to power their homes. Others use outdated cell battery technology and portable generators. Nonetheless, life is typically harder for residents of this infamous neighborhood. Darkside is rife with gang activity, so much so, that the Psi-Corp military police actually disregard the neighborhood altogether due to it’s instability, as quoted by the fearsome Psi-Corp military-police General, Vladimir Cain. Most people do well to avoid this neighborhood. Because of the negiligence, the neighborhood had suffered worse than any others in the massive city-state. These extreme measures forced many of the residents to band together to create an economy of their own. That idea soon became a full blown reality bolstered by the mind-boggling, culture rich, and financially festive venture called the "DarkSide Bazaar". The DarkSide Bazaar A massive pop-up market where goods of both the legal and illegal variety are sold. Merchants from all over the world make their way here to sell premium goods that could not be acquired elsewhere . The Darkside Bazaar is equally known for it's one of a kind parties. The parties themselves are expressions of government dissent and freedom. The tone of the accompanying parties are rather hedonistic by nature , which speaks to the independent mindset of the Darkside residents. The neighborhood phenomenon takes place in a large area comprised of a partially finished roadway that stretches up to a quarter of a mile of flat land with no significant buildings in sight. It is the ideal site for the Bazaar. During the night of the festival, merchant tents tend to cover the wide area. Makeshift stages and booths, along with retail carts the size of freighter trucks are hauled in seemingly out of nowhere to set up the scene. There are many special tents called “shadow booths” where big money negotiations took place between buyer and sellers on a particular transaction. These shadow booths are also used for even shadier purposes, mainly dealing with drugs or sex in one way or another. These booths are usually found in the slightly more formal Commerce section of the Bazaar where high end transactions for high priced items are made. This section is heavily guarded with independent contracted security services to ensure "fair enough" play ensues and no violence breaks out between patrons. Though the Bazaar only runs for 8 hours in the night time, up to 25,000 people will pass through on a given night on average. Despite Darkside being economically separated from the rest of the city in many regards, the Bazaar usually nets the neighborhood a monthly earning of nearly 30 million creds in one night! This economic occurrence is only made possible by the fierce reputation the neighborhood has for its dangers and the subsequent lack of Zonos/Psi-Corp interference. Category:Notable Locations